kimpossiblefandomcom-20200223-history
Forum:Offical Website to the Wiki?
I was wondering if it was alrught to make pages for offical Kim Possible websites sponsor by DIsney, like the history of the Villainster and such. SilverZeo (talk) 04:59, March 27, 2013 (UTC)SilverZeo :I am not sure what you are meaning. What sort of page would you setup? :Mknopp (talk) 12:02, April 3, 2013 (UTC) :::I thihnk they mean an article about the RW Official Disney websites, hopefully past and present, for KP. In the same vein as the Epcot World Showcase Adventure article. Would be most benificial if there were successive screen captures to show various incarnations. :::I endorse the idea as we never know when the site might be taken away. :::Love Robin (talk) 20:51, April 3, 2013 (UTC) ::::I'm curious as to how you would present info on past pages, if you can't find they anywhere now? For example, I can find some references to a "Villianster.com" and a tiny screenshot, but very little about what you could actually do on it. Anyway, I think we better step on it if we're doing this. A few weeks ago I was able to access a Disney Animology quiz, but now I can't find it anywhere except in purely written out format. - Dap00 22:17, April 3, 2013 (UTC) :::: Wouldn't you know it, by the time I got a reply on this, the site is already taken down... —SilverZeo 00:47, April 4, 2013‎ (UTC) The Internet Archive has a section called the "Wayback Machine" where you can see old websites. It doesn't always work, especially if the website was heavy in Javascript, Flash or other multimedia languages. For example, an older version of Villainster is still available on the Disney Channel Asia website, but if you were to copy that URL into the Wayback Machine, it gets stuck on the "Loading" screen. By doing a search on Google, I found out that the Animology quiz used to be located here on that same DC Asia website, but it looks like the quiz has been deactivated. I think we've entered a "sunset" period where Disney isn't going to care as much about Kim Possible as they used to. By that, I mean that they are always going to be concerned about copyright, but as long as we were to present any pages like this as a means of preserving Kim Possible history to fill in areas they don't have or have decided to no longer have, then they might be a bit more lenient and let them stay online. The simplest way to archive a website is to take a lot of screenshots and to sift through your web browser's cache for graphics and the like. But sometimes it takes an additional program like Adobe Director to make use of those files, and that's an expensive program. Like Love Robin, I have seen too many instances where a good website was taken away because the person or company doesn't want to support it any more. I think we should proceed with saving things like this while we can. We probably should come up with a template to put above the content that says something like "This is a re-creation/copy of a page from another website. It has been added here to preserve a part of Kim Possible history that would otherwise have been lost." That way, we state up front that we're performing digital curation, rather than trying to claim this material as our own. —RRabbit42 (leave a message) 11:24, April 4, 2013 (UTC) :That sounds like a great idea. :Mknopp (talk) 11:52, April 4, 2013 (UTC)